Konoha Life
by ZeroMaeda
Summary: After three years, Ren Maeda returns to Konoha, only to find out his close friend Soma Kyoshota has a secret. And it just gets even more confusing when Ren ends up bringing Sasuke Uchiha back to the village himself, and it brings up feelings that Sakura Haruno had tried to bury for a long time. Will it all end well for everyone? Read and find out! SasuSaku, OCxOC. May end up kinky.
1. OC Character Bios

**a/n. Hello everyone! I'm creating another story to occupy my time now that I don't have my online classes anymore! I've decided that this story is going to be part SasuSaku and part OCxOC. The OCs are of me and my actual girlfriend, so don't you be dissing this shizz. This chapter is really just a biography of the two OC characters that are going to be in this. I'm gonna go into pretty deep detail about their pasts, techniques, and other bits and pieces. This entire story won't be very canon, so don't be hating on the twists I put into all this. Aaaaand here we go!**

* * *

**Ren Maeda**

Ren Maeda grew up outside of Konoha, being raised in Takigakure until he turned eight. On the night after his eighth birthday, his parents were brutally murdered by a rogue-nin from Konoha, who ended up actually being Itachi Uchiha. ANBU from Konoha were there quickly afterwards, taking himself and his sister to the village. Since that point, Ren decided that he would become a ninja, train his hardest, and avenge the death of his parents. His graduating class from the Konohagakure Academy was filled with many strong ninja-to-be, including the arrogant Sasuke Uchiha, his fangirls always the annoyance. Another nuisance was the girl Soma Kyoshota, the only girl who he would ever trust and the only person he talked to during the Academy years. Then there were the dumb kids, including Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto Uzumaki, the prison of the Nine-Tailed Fox.

He was far more superior to any Academy student, however, and quickly surpassed everyone to the point of where he was going on B-Rank missions by himself as only a genin. He quickly learned that his heritage was from both the Uchiha Clan and the Senju Clan, activating his fully mature Sharingan at only age 14. This ability quickly made the boy even more powerful, and allowed him to excel in Lightning Release, Fire Release, and Water Release. He managed to gain control over Storm Release as well, crafting many original jutsu with the help of his Sharingan. His dear friend Soma told him that many good things would come from him living in Konoha, and that he was going to be Hokage before Naruto ever got the chance. The destruction of all that he ever held dear was at hand during the Chūnin Exams, when Otogakura and Sunagakure invaded Konoha, destroying much of the city and the house that he and his younger sister had lived in. She was inside the house when the great white snake destroyed it, killing her in the process. This trauma brought Ren to the point of where his Sharingan transformed into the Mangekyō Sharingan, which gave him the powers of Blaze Release as well as the ability to stop time temporarily.

After the invasion, Ren decided to leave the village and train. He trained with Soma for a decent amount of time, but left her back in the village and went off on his own. He was gone from Konoha for three years, returning shortly after the incidents with Hidan and Kakuzu, and the death of Asuma Sarutobi. A 17 year old Ren returns to Konoha after three years, prepared for the upcoming challenges. That's when this story starts, and it just gets better from here.

* * *

**Soma Kyoshota**

Soma Kyoshota was born and raised in the Konohagakure, always being a little troublemaker. She was almost as big of a prankster as Naruto, but she was a lot more destructive. Buildings were covered in spray paint, food carts smashed, and many other things were just utterly destroyed. Her parents decided that her going into the Ninja Academy would help quell her destructive nature, but it just taught her new ways to pull pranks. The only reason she stopped her pranks was her massive crush on Ren Maeda, the true genius prodigy in her class. She knew that he was fully focused on his training and not romance, so she settled on being friends with the boy. The two became really close during the Academy years and even were on the same team along with Ryuuk Takahashi and Toma Mitsuri as their sensei. The girl trained hard, trying to impress Ren as much as she could. He did give her recognition for her progress, but never truly saw her as much more than a friend to her dismay.

Soma, Sakura, and Ino were always extremely close, but when the rivalry for Sasuke that began between Ino and Sakura got intense, Soma left the two girls to their devices and decided to train even more. She quickly excelled in Earth Release and Wind Release techniques, giving her an increase in both power and speed. During the Chūnin Exams, Ren assisted Soma in the creation of a technique that utilized her Wind Affiliation by creating literal wings made of wind chakra. These chakra wings were the only reason she was able to survive the destruction of Konoha, allowing her to avoid all of the severe damage that she would have most likely taken if she was on the ground. She owed her life to Ren, and she was wiling to do anything to assist him. She traveled with him for about two months after he left the village, but he forced her to return after that time had ended. She was reluctant, but agreed and stayed in the village to train with many new teachers, including Asuma, Might Guy, and Kurenai.

Her training paid off heavily, her speed and stamina increased to extremely high levels, matching those of even Kakashi Hatake. She promised herself that when she saw Ren for the first time in three years, she would challenge him to a fight then confess her love for the boy. The 16 year old Soma was ready for the first fight she's ever had with Ren, and she's prepared to spill her heart out to him after she tries to defeat him. This is, as previously stated, where our story starts off.


	2. Reunited At Last

A storm began brewing just outside of Konohagakure, just as Asuma Sarutobi's funeral began. Everyone from the village had gathered for it, even the loner child Soma Kyoshota. After her close friend and secret crush Ren Maeda left the village three years prior, she had never quite been the same. She had matured greatly in that time though, both physically and mentally. She grew about four inches, putting her at about 5'3, and her violet hair managed to reach down to her thighs when she didn't have it up in a ponytail. Her pale blue eyes had a slightly sad look to them most of the time, even when she acted elated about things. Her breasts had also grown a lot, she was flat as a wall three years prior and was now up to a C-cup. That was something she was proud of, because most other girls weren't that big in the village. She was in a long, tight black dress with long sleeves on it, her hair left to hang freely on her back. This was not what she would normally do, but this wasn't a normal day. This was the funeral of one of her mentors, and close friend to her recently passed sensei, Toma Mitsuri. The thought of Toma made her touch the necklace that he had given her when she had passed the Chūnin Exams, the only material thing she had left to remember him.

The storm came quickly, starting with a light misting that quickly became a steady rain. No one went to move for cover though, they were all too busy with the funeral to let a bit of rain bother them. Thunder started up a decent distance away, a sign that this storm was far bigger than most had thought. No one, however, even dreamed that the storm wasn't natural but was created by a person. Lightning began striking, sending flash after flash across the village and temporarily blinding its citizens. One particular flash was extremely large and lasted for about three seconds, the brightness masking the arrival of the creator of the storm. Once everyone's eyes finally gained vision back from the massive flash, a lone figure was seen standing over the building where the procession was taking place. His massive sword was stabbed into the roof of the building, the seven holes along the center of the blade barely visible. A gasp from the crowd meant that he had been noticed, the first time anyone from the village had seen him in nearly three years. This was going to end well, here was the village that took him in and cared for him since he was young, and he was finally home.

Most people in the crowd took the appearance of the strange ninja as a sign of an attack and most people fled the scene, even the most highly skilled ninja in the crowd decided it would be better to run. One person didn't leave where she was standing, however, and she approached the man as he jumped off of the roof with sword in hand.

"R-Ren...?" Soma asked, wide-eyed at the sight of the boy she had fallen in love with all those years ago. His crimson hair had grown to about shoulder length, and it was pretty messy. His black eyes were the same, full of strength, passion, and willpower. He had become quite lean and muscular over the three years, and it was visible even under the long black cloak he wore. He had also grown almost six inches, putting him, she guessed, at about 5'8. She was awestruck at seeing her teammate, tears that were burning in her eyes finally escaping as she ran up and wrapped her arms tightly around his torso.

"Soma... Long time no see, dontcha think?" He chuckles and releases his sword, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly. This caused her to blush, she could feel how strong he was and how lean he had become as he pinned her to his chest.

"Too long... I've missed you so much, and so much has happened since you left..." He noticed she was crying, and knew he had made a mistake somewhere along the lines.

"Soma, why are you crying? What's happened?" She shook her head and buried her face into his chest, not wanting to say anything but just hold on to every moment she had with the boy she had her arms around.

"A lot... We'll talk later, right now we should just go home..." She mumbled into his chest, still afraid that if she let go of him then he would disappear. Their 'home' was the large building the two, their teammate Ryuuk, and Toma had lived in together for team building and training.

Ren nodded and slipped his sword onto his back, then proceeded to pick Soma up bridal style and carry her through the village and towards the massive building they were so used to. The trip there was a silent one, Soma too shocked to say anything and Ren was his normal, quiet self still. Once they arrived at the building, he gently set her down, unlocking the door with the key he kept around his neck. This surprised Soma, as Ren was one that would lose his head if it wasn't attached to him. Maybe he had grown up a bit since the last time they met, she thought.

"So Soma, did you keep my room clean for me?" He chuckled and walked the violet-haired girl to the couch in the building's den, forcing her to take a seat as he sat beside her.

"Um, yeah... Ren, something big happened while you were gone..." Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes, she hated it when she cried in front of him, it made her feel weak. "Toma-sensei... He was killed by members of the Akatsuki..." The tears began flowing freely from her eyes after saying that, but Ren just hugged her and gently stroked her hair.

"Soma, I knew that already... I have informants here, and they've kept me up-to-date on everything." He smiled softly, hoping that would make her feel a bit better. It didn't, however.

"Why didn't you come back for his funeral then?! You should've been there Ren!" She pushed away from him and bolted up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door and locking it.

"Soma..." He sighed and got up, walking up the stairs slowly, his sword still on his back. He leaned on her door, the sword hitting it with a metallic thud. "I was there... I couldn't show up yet though, I was on a mission to destroy a few people who had caused me harm before..."

"Y-You were there...? Where..?" She unlocked the door and opened it, causing the crimson-haired boy to fall flat on his back on her floor. She jumped back as he hit the ground, and began giggling even though she was still crying.

"Rooftops, hidden with a few jutsu I picked up while away." He chuckled and looked up at her, not even making an attempt to get up. He was fine on the floor, and his sword was long enough he could basically lie on it. He felt glad that he could cheer her up a bit, even though it took him falling, quite ungracefully, onto his back.

"Ren, you baka! We needed you there... I needed you there..." She sat down cross-legged above him, forcing his head into her lap. He sighed and relaxed, finally where home after all that time.

"You needed me? Why? Ryuuk was there, as was Asuma, Naruto, Sakura, and Kurenai. You had people, I wasn't needed." She blushed lightly, not wanting to give away her secret quite yet.

"Wh-Whatever... Anyways, I got a challenge for you. You and I are to fight tomorrow, all out. I wanna see how strong you've finally become." She smiles softly, teasingly poking at his exposed forehead.

"Soma, no. If I went all out, you'd be dead in less than a minute. I'll match your skills during the fight, but no more than that." She pouted at him, but from the serious look in his eyes she knew he was dead-set on this idea.

"Fine... Meanie!" She stuck her tongue out at him and got up quickly, causing his head to bounce off the floor. "Anyways, where exactly is your headband? You normally wear it on your head."

"Um, well... You see.. I kinda dropped it in the bottom of a lake. A really, really deep lake." He chuckled a bit and got up, using his sword, named Raikiri but also called the Lightning Executioner, as a brace to pull himself up. "Raikiri here caused me to drop it, stupid sword has a mind of its own."

Soma looked at him curiously. Since when did he name his weapons? "Raikiri? You named your sword?"

"Nope, it named itself. I'd have called it the Pain-In-The-Ass." He chuckled and strapped the sword back onto his back, then started walking down the hall to his room. "Bed time, you'll have the match of your life tomorrow!"

"Dammit, fine..." She sighed and closed her door just as he walked back into his room.

Ren found his room just as he had left it, just a lot cleaner than normal. He smiled lightly, thinking that she really did keep her promise to keep his room clean. He closed the door and locked it, not wanting to be bothered by anyone who might try. He pulled the holster off his back, setting Raikiri against the wall, then pulled his katana sheath off his hip, then set it against Raikiri. "Hm..." He looked around the room, eying the odds and ends that he had collected before leaving the village. The only thing that caught his attention was a new picture. He grabbed it, looking at the younger version of him and Soma, his arms wrapped around her shoulders and a big grin on both of their faces. Such a weird new thing to find...

* * *

**a/n. Okay, soooo just a head's up, the SasuSaku stuff won't start until after around the time when Sasuke is supposed to kill Deidara. I'm not gonna give too much away, but Deidara isn't gonna be killed by the Uchiha prick. Anyways, whadda you think of Ren and Soma so far? Any helpful hints at all? Please give me some help! I need more IDEAS!  
**


	3. The Fight of A Lifetime

Ren and Soma both woke up just as the sun began to rise, both prepared for their little fight. Both had no clue how powerful the other had become, but they knew it was going to be a rough fight. Ren was the first one up, and he took it upon himself to go downstairs and cook breakfast. He pulled on his black pants, along with a plain white t-shirt, then headed downstairs to start breakfast.

"Hm..~ What to make, what to make?" He hums to himself as he searched the kitchen, gathering up a bunch of odds and ends, then began to make some giant omlettes. The smell of the eggs cooking went through the entire house, waking Soma up fully along with her little cat that she had gotten as a kitten just after Ren left. She quickly came downstairs in a pair of really short shorts and a tank top.

"Whatcha cooking Ren?~" She smiled softly and began leaning on the counter beside him, purposely pushing out her breasts. She was trying to seduce him a bit before the fight, just to distract him.

"Omlettes. Why?" He continued to cook, not even looking at her, much to Soma's dismay.

"Just wondering~ Got one for me?~" She got a bit closer to him, smiling even more. She'd get his mind off the fight easily, she knew she could.

"Table." He pointed at the table, a fresh omlette, a knife, and a fork were already sitting on it.

"Thanks~" She giggled and sat down at the table, beginning to eat. Even though tricking him into lowering his guard would be useful, keeping her energy up would be the only way for her to beat her crimson-haired crush.

"Hm." He finished cooking his, then set it on another plate as he grabbed a fork and knife from the drawer. "Ready to get your ass kicked Soma?" He began eating, easily finishing his before she had even gotten halfway through hers.

"Huh?! Me, lose to you?! Just because you have the Sharingan doesn't mean you're almighty Ren Maeda!" She glared at him, god if only looks could do to people what she wanted them to do.

"Pffffft, I don't need it to beat you." He chuckled and threw his plate into the sink, along with his utensils. Soma just kinda looked at him. This wasn't the Ren she knew, he was never this arrogant before he left. What other things changed?

"Cocky bastard. You'll regret that remark." She smirked and finished her omlette, tossing her stuff into the sink. "Meet at the training ground in an hour." She ran back upstairs and into her room, closing the door behind her. She had to get ready, she knew that she would have to try her best to beat him.

"Hm. Too easy." He sighed and walked back into his room, following Soma's idea by closing and locking his door. He knew what he had to do, and he planned on taking advantage of her anger. He kept his black pants on, then pulled his white t-shirt off, replacing it with a black sleeveless shirt. "Raikiri, my friend, let's do this." He strapped his massive sword onto his back, then placed his katana around his waist. His ninja tool pouch quickly followed, being tied around his right leg. "That's everything." He sighed and opened up the door to his room, walking out silently. He had to keep his guard up, even though he knew he could beat her without relying on Sharingan. That's what his training was for, of course. His attention was caught by the sound of a window sliding open, and a soft thud from outside. "And she jumped out the window. Of course." He quickly went down the stairs and out the door, locking it behind him. This will be a good fight.

* * *

**One Hour Later, Secret Training Ground**

"Bring it on Soma!" Ren was in a defensive stance, his sword Raikiri drawn and held easily in his left hand. Soma quickly dashed at him, using her Wind Release for a massive speed increase, and tried to deliver a blow to his chest with a kunai, but he easily dodged it by replacing himself with his sword, her blow hitting the blade with a loud metallic clanging.

"Don't be such a wimp, Ren!" Soma charged at him again, this time pulling her tantō out and slashing at his stomach. She was aiming to stop him in any means possible, but it seemed that he was just too fast. He had a katana pressed against the blade, stopping its movements. He flung her away, and decided it was time for his own offensive.

"**Raiton: Jibashi!**" He placed his hands on the ground, sending a massive spidering bolt of lightning soaring across the ground at insane speeds. It spread to cover the entire training ground, and Soma only narrowly dodged it by leaping into a high tree. "Seems like you're afraid of a little lightning, Soma~" He smirked, knowing his antagonizing words would make her actually try.

"Afraid? Hah!" Soma made a ton of hand signs rapidly, then put her fingers up to her mouth. "**Fūton: Shinkūgyoku!**" She began shooting out extremely rapid air bullets, each one being blocked by Raikiri's massive blade. She swore under her breath, but kept up her attack. "**Doton: Dosekiryū!**" A massive dragon made entirely of earth rose from the ground behind Ren, who was preparing a jutsu of his own.

"**Ranton: Ran****ryū**!" A massive barrier of electricity began forming around him, but quickly shot off for the pond in the training ground and disappeared.

"Ha! Your electricity was even afraid of the earth!" Soma began laughing as her massive earth dragon dove down towards Ren's form. THUMP! Soma looked up to see another dragon, made of both lightning and water from the pond, smashing into the side of her earth dragon. "Damn your Storm Release!" She began preparing more hand signs, setting up for one of her ultimate techniques. "**Doton: Doryūha****!**" A massive wave of earth began to form under Soma's feet, rising up to a height of about three stories. "Smash those dragons!" She leaped off the earth wave, and it followed her orders and buried the two dragons under a massive crushing pile of rock.

"Sloppy. Very Sloppy." Ren whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. She knew he was fast, but how was he that fast? "**Chidori Nagashi****.**" His body quickly became electrified, shocking her temporarily with the currents. She fell over, her muscles not being able to move from the shock.

"D-Damn you Ren..." She decided that she was done, there was no possible way for her to beat someone with his speed and power. "I concede..." She finally was able to roll over onto her back to look up at him, and she smiled softly at him. "How is it that you became so strong?~"

"I trained for three years straight, every day, at least 14 hours a day." He sat beside her, teasingly poking her cheek. "I didn't waste my time on makeup and other stuff."

"H-Hush! You know I look terrible without my makeup..." She sighed and moved her head into his lap, looking up at him. "Ren, can I tell you something?" She blushed faintly, this was her chance.

"Sure, anything Soma." He began stroking her hair softly, causing her blush to turn to a deep red color.

"Um... Well..." She knew what she had wanted to say, but how to say it was the problem. "I'm.. In love with you Ren..." She buried her face into his leg, just so he couldn't see how red her entire face had become.

"Took you long enough to admit it." He chuckled a bit, smiling softly at her. "I've felt the same way for years, but I was never truly strong enough to deserve you until now..~" She looked up at him, wonder in her eyes.

"Whadda you mean you were never strong enough..? You beat Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi-sensei in a fight when you were only fourteen!" She was curious as to what he meant by 'not strong enough', but she think she had an idea.

"I couldn't protect you from people like the Akatsuki... Or Orochimaru... They were too strong for me back then, and they might still be too strong... But now I have the means to rid the world of them, but it would be a costly move..." He sighed and ran his fingers through her hair, something that helped him stay calm.

"Ren... Did you really mean that you've been in love with me for a while..?" She looked up at him, small tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Something she had hoped to hear for years, and it was said.

"Yes, I did. I do love you Soma, and now I'm strong enough to protect you, no matter what happens." He smiles softly, leans over, and gently kisses her her on the lips, just a short kiss to prove to her that he isn't lying.

"R-Ren..." Tears began to stream down Soma's face, but this time they were tears of joy and not tears of pain and loneliness. This time, she was truly happy.

"Don't say any more~ Why don't we go out for some ramen? I'm starving!" He chuckles and helps her up, getting her on her feet in one quick pull. With another quick pull of her arm, he had her pinned tightly to his chest. "I swear to you, I will protect you with my life...~"

"G-Good..~ I wouldn't want anyone else as my guardian angel..~" She smiled softly, a faint blush on her face. Her dreams had come true, and it would only get better from here.

* * *

_**Jutsu**_** Ind****ex**

**Raiton: Jibashi**- Lightning Release: Ground Lightning Scatter

**Fūton: Shinkūgyoku- **Wind Release: Rapid Wind Bullets

**Doton: Dosekiryū**- Earth Release: Earth Dragon Crusher

**Ranton: Ran****ryū**- Storm Release: Storm Dragon Destruction

**Doton: Doryūha**- Earth Release: Massive Earth Wave

**Chidori Nagashi**- Chidori Current

* * *

**a/n. Thank you to my lone reviewer, REDemption Love and Lies, for your insight! Just to let you know, Ren may seem to be all-powerful as of now, but he has a secret that will really send you on a loop. That's all you'll get out of me for now though, so you'll just have to keep reading to find out! Anyways, to anyone else who reads this beside my solo loyal follower, leave reviews with comments, concerns, or questions! I'll answer as many as I can in the author's note next chapter. As for now though, this is Zero Maeda, on his way out the door!  
**


	4. The Start of Love

The fight had really taken its toll on Soma and Ren, both were tired, sweaty, and just completely in a daze. Both had admitted to the other that they were in love with each other, and all was well for now. They went on their first 'date' the same day, heading to Ichiraku Ramen for something to eat. Nothing had changed about the place, which was truly amazing to Ren. He had expected all his old hang out spots to end up gone, but here it was, the only place he'd ever get ramen from, still in one piece.

"Ahhh, Ichiraku, I've missed you!" Ren ran inside, hopping onto one of the bar stools in one quick motion. Soma sighed and followed him in, shaking her head.

"And to think that I thought you had matured, Ren. You're still so childish~" She smirked at him teasingly, only to be pinched in the thigh by an annoyed Ren. "Owowowowow! That one hurt!"

"Heh, I'm more mature than you are, Soma-chan~" He quickly placed an order, getting his favorite, tonkotsu ramen. Soma ordered a 'diet' ramen, blushing lightly.

"You're still a child, Ren, I don't care how mature you think you are!" She chuckled a bit when he began pouting teasingly.

"So says you. And anyways, 'diet' ramen doesn't exist. There is nothing 'diet' about ramen." He laughs at her when she begins pouting like he was a moment ago, thinking about how cute she was when she was being childish.

"Whatever, I gotta keep my figure and this diet ramen really does help!" She runs her hands down her sides, then around her hips and down her thighs. She did have to keep her appearance up, no matter what he said.

"Blah blah blah, girl stuff. That's all I got out of that." He smirks a bit, chuckling when she began to glare at him.

"Oh hush, jerk." She blushed slightly, that smirk was really getting to her for some reason.

"Meh, fine then." He sat there silently, quickly devouring his first bowl of ramen, then a second, then a third.

"You still eat like a bottomless pit! Sheesh, how do you not weigh like three hundred pounds?!" She began to slowly eat her bowl of ramen, savoring the flavors of it. She, unlike her now boyfriend, ate like a normal human being.

"Mhm~ I can't help it, I'm still starving!" He got a fourth bowl, which quickly disappeared, followed by a sixth, then a seventh.

Ayame walked into the kitchen, looking over at the stack of bowls piling up. She knew something was up, only two people in the entire village ate like that, and one has been gone for three years and the other was on a mission. She looked at the crimson-haired boy in utter shock, seeing how much Ren had grown in three years. "R-Ren-kun..?"

He lifted his head up, looking over the counter at the brown-haired daughter of the best cook in the village. "Ayame-san! Long time no see!" He chuckled and finished off his twelve bowl of ramen, waiting for his next round.

"Wh-When did you get back?!" Ayame was just about to fall over when he stood up, she had never expected the Ren Maeda she knew as a kid to grow up so good-looking.

"Oh, yesterday. During Asuma's funeral. Scared the shit out of everyone but Soma-chan here." He pointed to the girl, smiling wide.

"Soma'-chan'? When did you start calling her that?" Ayame was now just utterly confused, disoriented, and all around lost. The Ren she knew had grown up so much it wasn't funny. Just like when she saw Naruto for the first time in over two years.

"Since we both confessed our love for the other, Miss Gossip Queen." He chuckled and sat back down, finishing off his thirteenth, fourteenth, and fifteenth bowls of ramen before finally stopping. "God, I'm so full I might just pop!"

"Shuddup Ren, you aren't allowed to let ramen kill you!" Soma piped up finally, staying silent since she knew Ren would have some catching up to do with everyone in the village at some point. It just would take time to get used to it all, she thought.

"Soma-chan!~" Ayame giggled and leaned over the counter to look at her. "Be nice, he's only just gotten back!~ Wait a few days before you kick his ass~" She smirked slyly, but Soma knew the truth.

"Yeah, there's no way I'll be able to kick him around. He's way too strong." She sighed, knowing that it was the truth.

"You two know I can hear every word, right?" Ren chuckled a bit, smiling at the two girls. "Ayame-chan, no one could beat me, even if I wasn't allowed to use my hands."

"Cocky." Both said to him, and he just kinda smirked. They knew he wasn't lying, but they also didn't know his secret...

"Oh well, I'm allowed to be. I killed Kisame Hoshigaki, what can I say?" He chuckles, remembering when he had used Kisame's own sword to cut the freak's head clean off. Both Soma and Ayame stared at him, not believing he had actually said that. "Why are you two staring? I did kill that freak!"

Ayame was the first to regain composure. "The man that was partnered with Itachi Uchiha, the Tailless Tailed Beast?!" She was shocked, that beast had even given her Kakashi-kun a run for his money.

"Mhm, and now he's dead." He smirked more, realizing the impact this news had on the two girls. "Anyways, where we going next Soma-chan?~"

It took Soma a moment to realize that he was talking to her, and she finally came back to earth. "Um, how about home? I'm still utterly exhausted~" She smiled softly, her eyes shining with a happiness that Ayame hadn't seen since the day before Ren left the village.

Ayame grabbed Ren and pulled him into the back of the kitchen, giving him a glare that would freeze Orochimaru in his tracks. "You listen to me Ren, you break her heart and I swear to you I'll poison every single bowl of ramen you get from here on out. Understood?"

He just chuckled and poked the brown-haired girl's cheek. "I'm not stupid, Ayame-chan. I'm not gonna mess something this good up." He walked out of the kitchen, taking Soma's hand and leading her out of the restaurant and back towards the house. He had enough of Ayame's pestering, and knew that he was done there.

"Ren, what did she talk about with you?" Soma asked him, her fingers lightly entwined in his. She had always dreamed of her hand in his, and now it was truly happening.

"Oh, just about how if I break your heart I'll get poisoned ramen til I die. Just Ayame-chan being herself." He chuckled more, thinking of the things that girl wanted to say to him.

"Oh... Well I don't believe you'll break my heart, you've trained for three years straight just to be strong enough to protect me~" She smiled at him as he unlocked the door to their building, following him in quickly.

"Exactly. Now why don't we take a nap for a while?~ We're both pretty tired, so we'll need to rest." He dragged her upstairs, well more of carried than dragged, she wasn't resisting but she didn't want to move. "Soma, why must you be so stubborn?"

She giggled and quickly walked into her room, closing the door. "Only to mess with you, my love~" She stripped down to just her undershirt and her panties, then crawled into her bed.

He sighed and went into his room, pulling all of his clothes off except his boxers, then clambered into his bed too. It had been a good day so far, he beat Soma in a fight, had a ton of Ichiraku ramen, and managed to get the girl he was in love with as his own after years of intense training. Things were going well, and from what he thinks, they'll only end up better from here on out.

* * *

**a/n. Okay, so I know this chapter wasn't really much when it comes to action, it does help build up the relationship of Soma and Ren to a more serious point. It still isn't that serious yet, but it will blossom into a very serious and intimate relationship. Also, within the next two chapters I'll have a time skip happen. A pretty large time skip. Just a heads up. Anyways, this is Zero Maeda, leaving the building!  
**


End file.
